An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated as organic EL device) using an organic substance is highly expected to be used as an inexpensive solid-emitting full-color display device having a large area and has been variously developed. A typical organic EL device includes an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes between which the emitting layer is interposed. When an electric field is applied on both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode while holes are injected from the anode. Further, the electrons are recombined with the holes in the emitting layer to generate an excited state. When the excited state is returned to a ground state, energy is emitted as light.
A performance of the organic EL device has been gradually improved by improving a luminescent material for the organic EL device (an organic-EL-device material). Particularly, a technology for improving a color purity (shortening an emission wavelength) of a blue-emitting organic EL device is important for improving a color reproducibility of a display.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that a fused aromatic hydrocarbon group having two amino groups as a substituent is used as a dopant material.
Patent Literature 2 discloses: a diaminopyrene dopant having dibenzofuran; and a combination of the dopant material and an anthracene host material.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a diaminopyrene dopant in which a position 2 or a position 4 of dibenzofuran and dibenzothiophene are directly bonded to nitrogen atoms.